J'zargo's Big Adventure
by tinytim12
Summary: Jzargo has seen so many things, and wants to record them down here, before Jzargo forgets.
1. Zero point

The blizzard encases me in a furious cold, and as I dangle my legs over the balcony, all I can think about is the cold. Not that I can think about much else. There isn't anything else I can think about. Only the cold, and the colder Skooma trickling down my throat.

I'd heard stories about Skooma, how that sweet substance could creep into your system and damage it beyond repair, infect your brain and drive it wild with crazy thoughts. Knowing this, I drank down the bottle even faster. It wasn't easy getting ahold of a bottle of Skooma, in the College of all places, but, as I used to say, Jzargo can do anything. Even if it includes sitting on a ledge a hundred meters up and chugging down what might as well be poison.

The Skooma is finished in seconds, and my thoughts turn pleasantly chaotic. I lift my hand up, extending it over the world, and drop the bottle. I watch it fall. It seems to take a long time. Finally, I see it land on the snow below, shattering into a million pieces upon meeting the ground. That was quick. quick and painless.

Then I hear it. There is something in the air, something heavy and dark, and I can feel it in my bones, after all, Jzargo has a sixth sense about these things. I know, instantly, that it has arrived. The daily disaster of the day. The apocalypse is rolling around for another spin. Only this, time, this will be it's last round. I've made it so. The world, everything, from the day it first started to the day it stopped, from alpha to omega, from every single particle to every single speck of life, they will end. But before the end comes, I'll jump before it can take me.

As the air around me heats up and the darkness spreads across the sky, and as the blizzard redoubles its freezing wrath, howling desperately around my ears, trying to drag me off the ledge and send me plummeting off the College, I close my eyes.

There was a time when I wanted to be Arch-Mage. There was a time, when all I did was learn magic. Where concentration and time added up to a spell, back when two plus two made four. That, at least, I could understand. But now, I cannot understand anything. Jzargo does not understand anything at all.

It's coming, racing across the skies, vibrating every bone in my body, and I know it is time to leave. The stomr rages around me as I stand up, extend my arms horizontally, like in a cross, and then, I let myself fall.

Into the blissful abyss of nothingness.


	2. Circle the First

_And when Sovengard beckons, everyone of us dies_

- Popular Skyrim folk song

* * *

><p>Jzargo walked through the College of Winterhold, munching on some apple pie. Odmund the Nord glanced at him. 'Greetings, Jzargo. Did you sleep well?'<p>

'Of course I did,' Jzargo said.

'Of course you did,' Odmund agreed. 'Dreaming's fun. Certainly better than lounging around here.'

Jzargo took a bite of his pie, savouring the soft, poignant apple as it rolled around his mouth. Odmund stared.

'Er - Jzargo.'

'Yes?'

'Can I have some of that - '

'No,' Jzargo declared, dropping the last slice into his mouth. He walked off, chuckling to himself. 'Yet another victory under Jzargo's belt.'

Today Jzargo was to go outside the College. Jzargo couldn't exactly remember why, but Jzargo knew he had to go outside today, despite at the same time not knowing it. Sometimes there were two Jzargo's inside Jzargo's head, each hurling Jzargo's opinions at each other, such were the complex workings of Jzargo's brain.

Outside, the wind was howling around him. battering at Jzargo's body with all its might. But it failed to make Jzargo cold. Because Jzargo had a big and warm heart, warm enough to heat up his entire suroundings, and the wind could not do a thing. Even the weather was powerless before Jzargo.

A man was approaching the gates, his face hidden in a blizzard. Jzargo watched him with amusement, watching the storm make mincemeat of him, until the man opened his mouth and shouted. His voice sent Jzargo reeling back, and cleared the skies instantly.

What was that? The man's shout was still echoing in Jzargo's eardrums. It was a powerful shout! Unimaginable power!

You think it might help make Jzargo a powerful mage?

The answer was, undoubtedly, yes. Jzargo strolled over to him - Jzargo made sure to walk as slowly as possible, for Jzargo always had time to waste - for time bent to Jzargo's will, after all - and he took his time to reach the man who had shouted and cleared the skies.

'Hey,' the man said. 'Is this the College? Y'know, the place where you learn magic?'

'Jzargo would like to learn your power,' Jzargo said.

'Erm, oh yeah, that. Erm, you see, I'm a Dragonborn, and only my kind can do that. So, um, this is the college, right?'

'Jzargo senses your discomfort,' Jzargo said, peeling apart the man's thoughts with his extreme deductive intellect. 'Jzargo knows you are reluctant to share your power. Jzargo understands. Jzargo is full of so much power he cannot decide which one to show you. But Jzargo needs to become powerful mage. Jzargo requires that you teach him this shout.'

'Er - you can't really...'

'Perhaps you give Jzargo a demonstration?'

'Sure, I guess...'

But Jzargo had already planted himself in front of the powerful man. 'Jzargo is waiting for your best shout.'

'What? You mean you want me to use it on you?'

'Of course. Jzargo knows you are reluctant to hurt Jzargo, but Jzargo assures you that Jzargo will be fine. For I am Jzargo.'

'O-okay...if you say so.'

Jzargo leaned against a pillar, folding his arms, trying to slouch his body as much as possible. 'Come. Jzargo is ready.'

The man took a deep breath, and shouted. 'FUS - RO DAH!'

The shout disintegrated the pillar and catapulted Jzargo over the College, and into the clouds. Jzargo was elated. He had spent months and months trying to learn this spell, and he had almost - the very thought - he had almost believed that Jzargo couldn't do it. But now here was the proof. He was flying through the air. Jzargo had finally cast the flying spell. The fact that he had done it without even thinking of it was only further testament to the competence of Jzargo.

At this rate, Jzargo would become Arch-Mage by tomorrow. Jzargo -

And then his thoughts ended when he met the ground, his body immediately pulverized into bloody chunks.

The Dragonborn winced. He looked around. No guards were coming to pursue him. It seemed he had gotten lucky. No one had seen the murder.'

So the Dragonborn sauntered up to the gates of the College, pointedly ignoring the mess that was once Jzargo, and was about to open the gate when he hearda rumbling sound.

He turned to see Jzargo, now ten times taller, towering above him.

'What the - '

Jzargo squished him like a bug under his gigantic feet, and then, with his gigantic hands, began ripping the College apart. Jzargo was normally a peaceful creature, but that fall had irritated him, and even Jzargo's temper could stand so much. Jzargo wanted to destroy now. He thought he would destroy Winterhold first. On further thought, he decided he would destroy the whole of Skyrim, because Jzargo was feeling bored. Lazer beams shot of his eyes as he burned screaming mages, and his fingers transformed into machineguns and mowed them down.

Jzargo was happy. For Jzargo had finally understood, had finally understood that he was to destroy, and Jzargo was happy, very happy indeed.


	3. Circle the Second

I am Jzargo.

My ambition is to become a powerful mage. There is nothing more to say. Jzargo simply seeks to increase his power, and does not want anything else. Jzargo lives in the College, where there are many nice but unfortunately dimwitted people who give him aid. Jzargo is happy here.

Now it is another day in the College. Jzargo swings off the bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. Jzargo had a strange dream, but he cannot remember what it is. It was an extremely strange dream, thought Jzargo is sure of that. Jzargo's brain is brimming with creativity, and whatever the dream was, it was probably filled with excitement and adventure.

Now Jzargo is strolling across the Hall of Elements a slice of apple pie in his hand, ready to begin his training yet again. Odmund, the Nord apprentice at the College, looks up. 'Greetings, Jzargo. Sleep well?'

'Yes. Jzargo had a strange dream, and it left me with the tingling all over. Jzargo's dream must have been very exciting.'

'Cool,' Odmund says vaguely. He stares at Jzargo's pie. 'Can I have some?'

Jzargo knows that Odmund's arms and legs are filled with too much fat, and, with Jzargo's natural unassuming warm heart, since Jzargo always wishes the best for everybody, Jzargo denies him the delicious treat.

'No,' Jzargo declares, slipping the pie down his throat and feeling the taste of goodwill on his tongue. Another victory for Jzargo.

Jzargo walks down the stairs to the doors that will take him out of the college and towards adventure, and here is where Jzargo begins to feel something is wrong. As Jzargo reaches for the doorknob, the dream comes to Jzargo in a flash.

Fire. Destruction. The College, in ruins. People, running, then killed. Their heads burst apart like melons. Some are sliced into two, their guts flailing outwards. Even Odmund, Odmund, the Nord who eats one too many pies for his own good, Odmund, who gets a giant fingernail thrust into his chest that tears his body apart.

Jzargo does not understand. Jzargo does not comprehend. The visions, Jzargo does not understand. Jzargo backs away, and is close to fainting. Jzargo feels very small. Jzargo is terrified.

Jzargo does not want to move the door another inch. Jzargo does not want to see the blizzard outside.

Jzargo knows what will happen.

Odmund, blissfully in one piece, catches Jzargo as he falls. 'Jzargo! Are you alright?'

It is a stupidly pointless question. Jzargo is not alright. His mind with swirling with images of the dead. jzargo feels like he is about to die.

Jzargo does not remember what happens next. Jzargo only knows that he is sitting in the Arch-Mage's quarters, as the Arch-Mage himself Savos Aren is peering at me, bringing a cupped hand blistering with light towards Jzargo's head.

Jzargo is a humble creature , so Jzargo bows his head in respect, knocking away the Arch Mage's hand in the process, and his light spills out all over to the floor.

'Argh,' the Arch-Mage says, grabbing at the light on the floor even as it starts to evaporate.

'Are you hurt, Arch-Mage?' Jzargo asks politely, and the Arch-Mage shoots him a glare which is, in Jzargo's humble opinion, quite rude.

'Are you feeling okay now?' he says gruffly.

'Quite alright.' And Jzargo stands up. 'It is now time to continue Jzargo's training.'

The Arch-Mage looks shocked, understandably, at Jzargo's determination. 'But- are you sure you're alright? You just collapsed and I've spent hours trying to revive you. I think you should - '

'Thanks you for your concern,' Jzargo says, 'But Jzargo is feeling well.' And it is true. Jzargo has never felt better in his whole life. Jzargo has even forgotten what he had been so upset about. Jzargo leaves the Arch-Mage and goes down to the Hall of Elements to continue his training.

There is a new apprentice with Tolfdir and the others. He has wild hair and is wearing no shirt. The way he exposes his nipples to the prestigious mages of the College irks Jzargo, and Jzargo steps forward to teach this man a lesson.

'So you're the one, huh?' the naked man says. 'The one who fainted and caused a fuss?'

'Jzargo always causes a fuss, my friend,' Jzargo replies affably.

'I heard you got sent up to the Mage's office. So, what - you got hepatitis or something? He find out what's wrong with you?'

'There is nothing wrong with me, Jzargo can assure you of that.'

'Nothing wrong,' the man repeats, and then his face creases into anger, as if his previous calm expression is just a mask. 'Nothing wrong. Fuck, yes, god above, nothing wrong. Hah!'

And then he howls a demented laugh that reachs to the ceiling. Jzargo does not get the joke, but since Jzargo possesses the rare ability to get a joke without getting it Jzargo finds himself laughing along with his eccentric shirtless man. This causes the man to laugh louder, which causes Jzargo to laugh louder, until the whole joke becomes a laughing contest. Without warning the man breaks off, gives Jzargo a wild stare, and darts past him. Jzargo has time to see him open the door to outside before he disappears beneath the blizzard.

The blizzard. For some reason, Jzargo does not like the blizzard. But at least Jzargo can take heart that he has won the laughing contest.

Now Tolfdir and the others are continuing their lesson as if nothing had happened. 'We will now learn about wards,' his mellow voice is saying. 'Each of you will - Jzargo! What are you doing here?'

'Traning to become an Arch-Mage,' Jzargo says, irritated at the stupid question.

'But..I thought you were...'

'Jzargo is ready for more learning,' Jzargo insists.

Without minutes, Jzargo has convinced the affable yet dimwitted Tolfdir, and Jzargo has soon mastered all the wards. The elf apprentice, Brelyna, summouns a firebolt in her hand and throws it at me, but Jzargo deflects it easily, bnd Jzargo can see the disappointment in her eyes. Jzargo can see that Brelyna is comparing herself to Jzargo, and is inevitably seeing that Jzargo is better than her, and Jzargo is indeed better than the whole class.

Brelyna, in Jzargo's humble opinion, is a lousy mage, but Jzargo cannot help but feel sorry for her at times, such as when she was the only one with her hands empty when Jzargo and Odmund already had conjured ice in their hands, or when Odmund's fireball had blasted her poorly constructed ward apart like paper, throwing her off her feet. Perhaps Brelyna is not meant to become a mage. But Brelyna does not accept that, and she continues to struggle like an insect caught in a web. Jzargo wants to feel sorry for her - but no. If Jzargo wants to be the Arch-Mage, Jzargo can not be throwing himself at every woman he sees. Jzargo does not have time for women. Jzargo only has time for magic.

After the class, where Jzargo has outperformed everyone else as usual, and Odmund and Brelyna have left for the dorms, Tolfdir takes me aside. Jzargo initially thinks Tolfdir wants to compliment Jzargo on his skills, but it is something different.

'Jzargo,' Tolfdir says, in that grandfatherly voice that makes Jzargo's heart warm, 'Is everything okay?'

'Jzargo is fine. Jzargo does not see why everyone is asking him that question, as Jzargo's training is proceeding on schedule.'

'I'm not talking about your skills, although, I have to admit, they are exemplary.'

Jzargo tries not to show it, but he is happy that Tolfdir approves of his path to become Arch Mage. For as dimwitted and as senile as Tolfdir is, he is like a father to Jzargo. Jzargo's real father died years ago, so Jzargo did not really know what it was like to have a father, until Jzargo went to the College and met Tolfdir.

'Thanks you, Tolfdir,' Jzargo says. 'Rest assured, Jzargo will...'

'I'm not talking about your magic, Jzargo,' Tolfdir says, 'In fact, I'm willing to talk about anything besides your magic. All day and all night, I've seen you right here standing in this very spot, conjuring fire, summoning golems, and who knows what else - '

'Does Tolfdir find something wrong with my magic?' Jzargo asks in puzzlement.

'What I'm trying to say, Jzargo, is that you're...too focused on magic. You're excelling considerably, but that's all you're doing. '

'Jzargo is happy doing magic.'

Tolfder's frown grows deeper, and this only increases Jzargo's bemusement. 'This is exactly why I'm - look, Jzargo. You're one of my most favourite students in a long time. Patient, willing to learn, grasps concepts quickly...and it is for your sake in which I advise you not to focus on magic as if it is your sole purpose in life. I know you have no family, Jzargo, but even you have to realise there are some things more important than magic.'

Jzargo does not know where Tolfdir is going with this, and in Jzargo's humble opinion Jzargo wishes to get back to his training. Jzargo however must be polite to the man who has been a father to him, and so Jzargo pretends to listen.

'Take, for instance, your relationship with the College. All the teachers praise you as a student, but nothing else. The relationship ends there. As for the rest of the class, you barely talk to them. Odmund, I think, only humors you at best, and Brelyna hasn't spoken a word to you the whole time she's been here. Considering you have been here for most of your life and you haven't someone to call a true friend...and, for that matter, I've barely seen you leave the College at all.'

'Jzargo doe not want to go outside again,' Jzargo adds as an afterthought. Jzargo's stomach suddenly rumbles, and Jzargo realises he is very, very hungry. Jzargo tries to think of a way to leave Tolfdir in a polite manner, when Tolfdir suddenly staggers forward, falling into Jzargo's arms.

'What - ' Jzargo has time to say, before Jzargo sees the long curved knife sticking out of Tolfdir's back. Jzargo looks up, and sees Brelyna, her front splattered with blood. Brelyna withdraws the knife and looks at Jzargo. She raises the knife. Jzargo can see it glittering with red, and Jzargo does not understand, does not understand at all.

The ground rumbles beneath Jzargo, and Jzargo faintly wonders if there is an earthquake, just before Brelyna rushes forward. Jzargo immediately casts a ward, and not a moment too soon, for the red blade stops just inches from Jzargo's precious heart. The ground shakes.

A pillar of fire shoots upwards from the ground, swallowing Brelyna and her knife in its fiery embrace. Jzargo stares, the ward disintegrating in his hand, and then a second pillar of fire catches him, throwing him upwards, through the ceiling, and into the clouds.

Jzargo's body feels like it is being torn apart by wolves. Jzargo manages to look down, and sees the College below him being torn apart by a fiery inferno. The blizzard has disappeared, replaced by a hell of fire and heat. Jzargo sees all this, and does not understand. But Jzargo does not have to worry, because by the time the College finally crumbles into dust, there is nothing left of his body to worry about.


	4. Circle the Third

Jzargo had a strange dream again, a dream that he cannot remember, but Jzargo does not worry about that. It is already a brand new day at the College, and Jzargo is ready for more adventure.

Jzargo passes through the Hall of Elements, munching on Jzargo's favorite food, apple pie. Odmund the Nord is sitting at the side. 'Greetings, Jzargo. Sleep well?'

'Jzargo had the strangest dream last night. It made my body warm all over.'

'So...it was a good dream, then?'

'To be honest, Jzargo is not sure.'

'Okay,' Odmund says vaguely. 'Hey, can I have some of that?'

'No,' Jzargo says, slipping the delicious pie down his throat. Another victory for Jzargo.

Jzargo thinks that he will go work on his new scroll, for Jzargo, being a powerful mage, is also a jack of all trades. Jzargo possesses the rare ability to produce magic as well as learn it, and JZargo has been working on a new spell for a few months now.

'So, you doing anything today, Jzargo?' Odmund says, stretching his arms.

'Jzargo is going to work on his new scroll.'

'Ah, yes. You and your scrolls. Where are you going?'

'To the library, for Jzargo will find many useful information there.'

'To the library? With that grumpy old orc breathing down our necks?' Odmund shrugs. 'By Talos, I swear there's nothing better to do these days. Lead on, my furry friend. I'll follow you.'

Jzargo is taken aback, for Odmund, being rightfully wary of Jzargo's presence as a powerful mage, usually never associates with Jzargo. Not that Jzargo minds, of course, Jzargo certainly doesn't mind at all. But now Odmund wants to accompany Jzargo to the library, and Jzargo is confused, and JZargo tells Odmund that.

'I'm just bored,' Odmund sighs, dangling his legs from his seat. 'I came here with the intention of learning magic, but it's been two years and I've barely moved. It's the same things. Wake up, practice, ea, then go back to sleep. It's like living in a cage in here. And yet, for now, with that damn Civil War tearing Skyrim apart outside, this gloomy place - and I can't believe I'm saying this, but - this place is the only home I - 'he suddenly shuts his mouth, as if he has just let a secret slip out, and then he gives an uneasy grin. 'You probably don't understand a word I'm saying, do you, Jzargo?'

'Jzargo understands,' Jzargo says, and Odmund laughs at that, and Jzargo is pleased that Jzargo has retained his rare skill of cracking an excellent joke without meaning to. Together Jzargo and Odmund proceed to the library, where the keeper of the books, Urag, resides.

Urag is an orc, and to be honest, although Jzargo can't figure out why, Urag does not like Jzargo very much. But Jzargo does not mind, because, perhaps with the exception of the Arch-Mage, Urag hates everyone in general. As Jzargo and Odmund enter the library, Urag greets us with a scowl and a grunt, which tells Jzargo Urag hasn't changed.

'Morning, Urag,' Odmund says.

Urag grunts out something Jzargo cannot hear, and retreats to his desk stacked high with books, opens one, and begins to read. Jzargo and Odmund continue down the the shelves, looking for books that Jzargo needs. And since this tedious searching of books will take a long time and all the little details will probably not be of interest to the reader, Jzargo will take this time to diverge from the story for a while.

Jzargo does not like Urag. Although Urag is head of the library and thus possesses rare knowledge that perhaps even the Arch-mage or even Jzargo himself cannot hope to know, that does not give Urag the right to act all snobbish and look down on the students of the college. Jzargo himself, although being a mage of far greater skill of others, tries Jzargo's best to care for all the lesser students of the college, for, although the students are terribly dimwitted, they are still good people, and everyday Jzargo does his best to look out for them. Urag doesn't. That is why Jzargo will always be better than Urag.

A Jzargo finally finds the book Jzargo is looknig for, Odmund asks, 'Hey, Jzargo, did you see Brelyna today?'

'Jzargo has not seen her, now that you have mentioned it,' Jzargo replies.

'Huh,' Odmund says, his eyebrows knotting together. Jzargo does not like this expression.

'Is something the matter?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Odmund says with a wave of his hands. He falls silent for a while, leaving Jzargo in peace to research on his scrolls, and then speaks again. 'Last time I saw her, she was reading over a letter.'

'Jzargo thinks that is alright. Brelyna is very far behind, but reading lots of books can help her become an arch-mage.'

Odmund laughs again, and Jzargo looks at him in surprise. 'Jzargo did not mean for it to be a joke, Odmund.'

'Yeah, I know,' Odmund says, wiping his eyes. 'Jzargo, Jzargo Jzargo. Always the Arch Mage with you, eh?'

'Pipe it down,' Urag growls from the corner, and Jzargo and Odmund hurriedly zip their mouths.

Once Jzargo is down with his research, it is already noon, and it is time for Tolfdir's class, which is, in Jzargo's humble opinion, Jzargo's most favorite class. Tolfdir meets the two of us in the Hall of Elements, and as Jzargo chats with him regarding the inconveniences of trying to choose expert level spells, with Odmund giggling in the corner, though Jzargo cannot fathom why, and while Jzargo is having a friendly chat with Tolfdir, who is like a father to Jzargo, the door opens and Brelyna comes in.

'Brelyna!' Odmund's face visibly brightens up. 'Where were you? This morning I was searching all over - '

'I was doing stuff,' Brelyna replies. 'Anyway, here I am. What do you want?'

'Oh, er, nothing in particular,' Odmund says, taking a few steps back, scratching his neck. 'Erm, I just wanted to see your face, I guess.'

'How romantic,' Brelyna says, and Odmund's grin grows wider. Jzargo cannot fathom this. Jzargo does not see what is so romantic about complimenting Brelyna's face. If a male wishes to be romantic he must pay attention to parts of the female he will interact with most intimately. Jzargo thinks that focusing on the chest would be a more appropriate response, or, even more appropiately, the vagina. Of course, Jzargo has never tried this before, even though Jzargo knows it will make any woman instantly fall on his knees. Because Jzargo does not want women falling at his knees. Jzargo simply wants to become Arch-Mage, and does not concern himself with the trivialities of romance.

The lesson proceeds to Jzargo's expectations. Brelyna under performs as usual, while Odmund is painfully avergae, and Jzargo as usual comes out on top. Time flies by when Jzargo is absorbed in the wondrous process of learning (or maybe Jzargo has cast a time spell without knowing it - Jzargo does that a lot), and by the time the lesson is finished Jzargo is tired but happy.

Brelyna is the first to leave, rushing up to her room without so much as a goodbye. Odmund jogs after Brelyna, while Jzargo lags behind, unable to see what the hurry is about. Jzargo walks as slowly as he wishes, because Jzargo has plenty of time. Time does not wait for Jzargo. Jzargo waits for time at the finish line, having finished a few hours earlier. Such is the skill of Jzargo for crafting analogies.

However, there are some times when even Jzargo is taken aback. For instance, when Jzargo enters his room, he does not expect to see a stranger sleeping on his bed, with his shirt off.

'What are you doing?' Jzargo rasps, and the half naked man comes awake flailing, nearly knocking over Jzargo's bedside table. The man falls off the bed, hitting his head on the floor, and that seems to calm him down.

'Jzargo must inquire,' Jzargo rightfully inquires, 'what you are doing on my bed.'

''Fuck,' the man said, clutching his head, 'Fuck, fuck fuck. Goddammit. Fuck.'

'Jzargo would like to know what you mean by the word "fuck",' Jzargo says, ever ready to seize the opportunity to expand his vocabulary. The man looks round, and for the first time seems to notice Jzargo's presence.

'Hi,' the man says, his eyes bouncing up and down. 'Do you happen to know if the end of the world is coming soon, by any chance?'

'Jzargo has no clue what you are talking about,'

'That's the thing,' the man says, walking past Jzargo. 'That's the fucking thing. You rewind time, you rewind the memories. I've got about a few hours left to figure out how...'

His voice trails off as the half-naked stranger walks out of Jzargo's room, and to be perfectly honest Jzargo is unnerved by this man's sudden appearance, like he was unnerved by the dream he had this morning. Jzargo feels tingling all over, and Jzargo could swear that he has seen this man before.

Odmund pokes his head around the door. 'Hey, Jzargo, who are you talking to - '

And then, Jzargo's whole world lights up a blinding white.

Jzargo cannot fathom what is happening. White, all white, all around him. And just as Jzargo thinks he will go blind from all the brilliance, the white cools, and then Jzargo finds himself in the middle of a field.

Jzargo does not understand. Even the best of Jzargo's spells cannot teleport him so far, so far out of the College and into the dangerous outside. Jzargo begins to feel terrified. The smells of the grass, the sounds of the wind, they are all sensations completely unknown to him, and Jzargo wants to leave. Jzargo cannot understand how he got here, and Jzargo wants to vanish, right now, right this instant.

Jzargo hears a grunt, and spins around. It is Odmund. He staggers across the grass, wide eyes, his head pivoting around as he glances at the sky, 'What in the damn blazes of Talos...' he murmurs, moving like a man in a dream. 'What - where - how?'

'As improbably as this sounds, Jzargo is worried,' Jzargo says. Odmund's head snaps to him.

'Jzargo! Is this you?'

'Jzargo is Jzargo, I assure you.'

'No - I mean - did you teleport us here?'

'Jzargo did not do anyone teleporting, Jzargo is quite sure of that,' Jzargo shivers. 'Jzargo would not teleport himself to such a place.'

'Well, then what in the name of bloody Talos happened?'

'Do not ask Jzargo. Jzargo has no clue.'

'It can't be just a spell, can it? Not from distance. We're probably halfway across Skyrim from now...' Odmund shakes his head. 'Well, we'll ahve to walk back, then. Fancy a little exercise Jzargo?'

'Jzargo does not fancy exercise.'

'Too bad, my friend. We'll walk until we find a farm or something, then ask for directions. Because, I don't have a bloody clue where we are.'

So Odmund and Jzargo start to walk across the grass, which tickles Jzargo's feet and makes him want to go into hysterics. But escaping the grass is not as simple as something that can be achieved by walking. For Jzargo soon finds out, that something, something strange is happening. When Jzargo starts walking, he sees a tall stone in front of him and uses that as a marker. Then as Jzargo starts walking, time seems to bend around him, such that by the time Jzargo has walked for ten hours, he has only moved ten centimeters.

Jzargo cannot explain it. Jzargo has walked for ten hours, and he has definitely passed ten hours worth of grass, yet the stone in front of him is only ten centimeters closer. Jzargo does not understand. He remembers walking for ten hours, he definitely remembers, and on the sixth hour Jzargo had started to jog, and on the ninth he had broke into a panicked run, but the stone had not gotten any closer.

Beside Jzargo, Odmund has also stopped. 'Is it me,' he says slowly,' Or are we not gaining any distance at all?'

'Is is both you and Jzargo.'

'Figures. we've been walking for two hours straight, and look where we are now,' Odmund frowns. 'What in damn hell is going on?'

'Jzargo does not know.'

Odmund stands thinking for a minute, looking at the tall stone in front of him. Then he raises his hand and conjures up a gout of fire in his palms. He then shoots a stream of burning fire at the grass in front of him.

When the fire clears, the grass is there, untouched, intact, having completely defied the laws of physics. Jzargo takes this all in, and feels like Jzargo is in a dream.

'Damn,' Odmund says, his face turning pale, 'Jzargo? I don't think we're in Skyrim anymore.'

'Jzargo does not understand,' Jzargo says truthfully.

'Neither do I,' Odmund shakes his head. 'I hope to Talos that this is just some prank...' But Odmund's ashen face shows otherwise, that he thinks this is not a prank, that he thinks that there is very little chance that they will make it back to Skyrim.

'Jzargo will find a way to bring us back home,' Jzargo says, a little less truthfully. Jzargo puts his paw to his chin and begins to think of any magical solutions to this problem. Meanwhile Odmund is pacing up and down, his eyes pointedly avoiding the tall stone marker in front of him, the stone that had completely shattered any monocle of sense. This world does not make sense, and as Jzargo thinks that, Jzargo's heart begins to sink.

Odmund looks at Jzargo, and his mouth drops. 'Jzargo.'

'Yes?'

'You're floating.'

Jzargo looks down, and the ground below him is a few meters away from his feet. Jzargo jerks back at once, and this only causes Jzargo to propel himself further upwards, into the clear clouds of the sky.

The clouds look more like the clouds Jzargo sees outside the College, and Jzargo is comforted by that. Jzargo continues to make himself fly upwards, further, further up to the lazy blue ceiling of the world. Jzargo has to admit, even Jzargo did not expect to master the flying spell so quickly without even knowing it.

Odmund rises up next to Jzargo, his face a mash of surprise, horror, and delight. 'What - this - this is insane...'

'Jzargo sees Odmund has mastered the flying spell too.'

'I don't think it's a flying spell,' Odmund gasps out, before he bursts into another round of laughter. 'I'm beginning to think this is a dream.'

'A dream?'

'As in, not in the sense that you and I are dreaming. Rather, I think we're in someone else's dream.'

'Jzargo thinks that is impossible,' Jzargo says, for Jzargo has read many books on the subject.

'Yeah, I know, it's a myth, but, you see, it's theoretically possible, if you have enough magical power,' Odmund says, the words spilling out of his mouth as he gets more excited. 'It all fits, don't you see? The concept of time being hazy. Our ability to manipulate the reality around us, including being able to fly. By Talos, I swear, I think we're in someone else's dream.'

'Even if what Odmund says is true, how did we end up here?'

'No clue. In fact, I don't even know how we're going to get out,' Odmund frowns again, and then his body leans to the side. 'Wo-ah?'

Jzargo flies forward and catches him before Odmund falls. 'Jzargo thinks Odmund has to concentrate on flying rather than thinking.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Odmund rights himself, and then pushes himself further upwards. 'You know, ignoring the fact we're trapped in some madman's mind and we're probably going to be trapped here for the rest of eternity, flying's actually pretty fun.'

'Jzargo has an idea,' Jzargo says.

'The great Jzargo has an idea, huh? I guess at this point I'm willing to listen to even you. Spit it out.'

Jzargo does not know what Odmund means by that, but with Jzargo's rare ability to recognise priorities, Jzargo decides to put that aside for now. 'Jzargo thinks that if we fly far enough we will reach the maker of this dream, and we can talk to him to enlist his help.'

'In case you didn't notice, Jzargo, we tried that a few hours ago and we didn't move an inch.'

'Ah, but here is the clever part. Walking is different from flying. Walking is something Jzargo can do anytime. But Jzargo can only fly in his wildest dreams.'

'Huh,' Odmund says, scratching his chin. 'This just might be crazy enough to work.'

And it does work, to Jzargo's credit. Flying is much, much faster than walking, and much more fun too. Jzargo sees the tall stone marker disappear beneath layers of clouds, and soon the strange grassy field disappears altogether, and Jzargo is alone with the endless sky streaming around his ears. Odmund is flying erratically beside Jzargo, twisting, turning, whizzing in loops like a shooting star.

'This is so open-air,' Odmund has time to say, before he whizzes out of earshot again. Jzargo feels the wind rushing through his body, smiles, and flies faster.

Then, finally, Jzargo meets his destination. Two figures are moving on the ground below, and Jzargo swoops down to look. The figures, which are green skinned, are turning, spinning, twirling around in graceful motions. Jzargo has never seen such a strangely beautiful thing in his life.

'Are they dancing?' Odmund says, grinning. 'They're pretty good.'

Jzargo continues to watch the dancers, enraptured. He can make out that they are a male and a female, and the dreamlike expressions of contentment on their faces is enough to make Jzargo's heart melt. Dancing, is, after all, romantic in a sense.

'I know whose dream this is now,' Odmund says.

'Whose?'

'Urag's' Odmund says, grinning madly. 'Can't you recognise him?'

Jzargo looks closer, and Jzargo does recognise the man, the green-skinned humanoid. His face is a little younger than Jzargo remembered, but it is a lot smoother, and Urag's eyes are bright with his desire for life. He dances, and dances, with the female Orc, both of them dancing in bliss in Urag's dream.

'Cute,' Odmund smirks. 'Really, really cute. Nothing more to say, really. Let's - '

And then a white light illuminates the dancers, pulsing out from their movements, and Jzargo's whole world turns white, just like the last time. And then Jzargo finds himself lying on the floor of his room, feeling the cold stone floor against his cheek. Jzargo is in the College again.

Odmund gets up beside him. 'Woah. Woah. Jzargo, you did come with me into Urag's dream, right?'

'Jzargo did.'

'You sure? That was as trippy as hell. Thought I was dreaming myself.'

Jzargo, still feeling dizzy, grabs the edge of his bed to lift himself up. The bedclothes seem startlingly rough in Jzargo's palms for some reason, and the air seems to smell more stale.

'Come on,' Odmund says. 'Let's go to the library.'

'To see Urag?'

'Yup,' And that grin lights up Odmund's face again. 'He has a whole lot of explaining to do. In more ways than one.'

The Hall is dark by the time we reach it. It is already nighttime, which means we have spent a lot of time in the dream. The Hall is silent, so silent, and Jzargo can hear his own footsteps pounding against the ground. Normally even at this hour some of the instructors would be walking around, but the College seems to be entirely deserted. Jzargo is uneasy, but Odmund beside him is humming, so Jzargo tries not to worry so much about it.

'I wonder why the dream ended, though,' Odmund says. 'I guess Urag finally woke up or something.'

Jzargo and Odmund reach the library, and Odmund opens the doors. The room is as dimly lit as the rest, but Jzargo can faintly make out the figure of Urag slumped against his chair.

'Hey Urag,' Odmund calls out, 'We just - '

Jzargo's heart shoots up to the top of his chest in pure shock. Odmund stops too, remaining completely still. For we have both seen what is sticking out of Urag's throat. An arrow, as sharp as any blade, has completely pierced through his windpipe.

'By Talos,' Odmund backs away, shaking his head. 'By Talos...'

Fear grips the two of us, and we scramble out of the library, nearly tripping over ourselves in our scramble to fit through the doorway. Odmund shuts the door behind him.

'What - ' Odmund says, 'What is...'

'It's murder,' Jzargo says, and Jzargo's hands instinctively light up with sparks. 'Someone murdered Urag.'

Odmund's hands in turn encase themselves in protective flame. 'We have to - to tell the Arch-mage - before...'

As we walk through the hall, we catch sight of something. Someone is lying on the floor, an arrow planted in its back. We must have missed the body when we came in. It is the Restoration teacher, Colette, and her face is frozen in an expression of terror.

'Talos,' Odmund repeats, stumbling backwards, his flames dying out. 'Talos. Talos...Talos help us...'

As Jzargo stares at the body, a man rushes in, and had not Jzargo been preoccupied with the body Jzargo would have blasted him to pieces. But it is the half-naked man Jzargo had seen in the morning, and he is jumping up and down in excitment.

'You!' he cries, pointing at Jzargo. 'You!'

Jzargo stares at him.

'I remember! You, Jzargo, you have to - before it happens again - god forbid it happens again - you have to -'

And then a jet of water shoots through the wall, slamming him hard against the stone ground and spraying his brains all over the floor. Jzargo sees this, is aware of more jets of water attacking the Hall from all angles, is aware of Odmund getting crushed like the shirtless man, and Jzargo does not understand. Even as Jzargo sees one last jet shoot towards him like an arrow, Jzargo does not understand, does not understand at all.


End file.
